Drakón, la sexta furiosa
by Reynadraki
Summary: Drakón, por medio de una profecía, descubre que tiene un inmenso poder, lo usara para el bien?, o se vengara?, también les cuenta todo a sus amigos y recibe la visita de su familia. ¿sobrevivirá a la verdad?
1. Capítulo 1personajes

**Hola, debido a que vi que no me quedó muy bien la historia, decidí borrarla y volverla a escribir, este esta mejor(eso creo XD), bueno, espero que les guste, es mi primera historia de Kung Fu Panda, disfrútenla mucho y comenten, denme sugerencias y comentarios.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 0: Personajes**

**1.- Drakón-dragón**

**2.- Tigresa-tigre**

**3.- Mantis-mantis**

**4.-Mono-mono**

**5.- Xiao Po-panda**

**6.- Shifu-panda rojo**

**7.- Dranila-hermana de Drakón**

**8.- Drinalia-hermana de Drakón**

**9.- Draki-hija de Drakón**

**6.- Víbora-serpiente**

**7.- Grulla-grulla**

**y otros más, esos son los principales, ojala y les guste mi historia, hasta otra!**


	2. Chapter 2: prólogo

**el primer capítulo ahora si, si les causo confusión, avísenme plis y en el siguiente capítulo se las aclaro o en una nota de autor, comenten plis, es mi primer historia de Kung Fu Panda, jamás creí hacer una, pero, bueno, aquí me ven.**

**Drakón: eso si, creí que jamás lo harías.**

**yo: hola, llegas a tiempo, estoy empezando**

**Drakón: eso es bueno, solo no adelantes nada bueno**

**yo: ok(escribiendo).**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

(POV de Drakón)

Hola, mi nombre es Drakón, yo nací en el Valle de la Paz, en la ciudad de Gogmen, junto a mis dos hermanas Dranila y Drinalia, y mis dos padres Drakón, mi madre y Dragón, mi padre, nombres raros, no lo creen?.

Yo fui la última de la familia, ya que mis hermanas son 5 años mayores que yo, asi que siempre me cuidaron y estuvieron a mi lado. Desde que era pequeña yo amaba el Kung Fu, asi que cuando tuve edad suficiente entre mis padres y hermanas me enseñaron lo básico en combate y defensa, para cuando cumpliera más años, enseñarme lo avanzado.

Me encantaba ir al palacio de jade, siempre me gustaba admirar los cuadros y las obras, pero sobre todo amaba volar, eso era algo que no cambiaría ni por todo el oro ni la fama del mundo, pues, sin mis alas, que sería yo, sino una lagartija?.

Todo iba muy bien en mi vida, aunque mi padre trabajaba mucho en el palacio de jade como instructor para poder llevar dinero a la casa y mi madre en un restaurante de fideos chinos.

Mis hermanas, como eran más grandes que yo, se encargaban también de ciertas cosas, y hasta consiguieron trabajos honrados, y tuvieron que marcharse del Valle de la Paz hasta irse muy lejos, como cerca de la muralla china, lo que me entristeció, ya que ya no tendría nadie con quien jugar ni platicar, porque yo era muy tímida.

Aunque pronto hice amigos, en especial un joven llamado Shan, el cual era un dragón como yo, lo cual me alegró, ya que casi no quedábamos de la misma especie, se diría que estamos casi extintos, todo por culpa de una profecía:

_Una dragón muy especial,_

_quitada su virginidad a los_

_16 años, habiendo sido_

_entrenada en el arte del_

_Kung Fu, ella será elegida_

_como la 6ta furiosa, y_

_traerá un poder increíble_

_al Valle de la Paz, más cuidado_

_se debe tener, es también_

_una maldición, cuidado, la_

_guerrera de escamas color_

_blanco aparecerá..._

Pero en fin, yo no creo en esas cosas, siendo aun muy joven, encontré empleo en el palacio de jade, al lado de mi padre, como cuidadora, no pagaban mucho, pero me conformaba, y cuando lo conseguí le mande una carta a mis hermanas, quienes se alegraron por mi y me felicitaron.

Luego de eso, por un tiempo, me limite a conocer al maestro Shifu y a los 5 furiosos a distancia, aunque con el tiempo Tigresa y yo nos volvimos las mejores amigas, hasta ser confidentes, al igual que Víbora, pero con los demás jamás lo fue.

Shan y yo llevamos nuestra relación a otro nivel, cuando fuimos a un hotel cercano de por ahí, y tuvimos relaciones sexuales por primera vez, fue un momento mágico que siempre guardare en mi memoria, ya que después paso algo que no nos esperábamos en ese año ni nada: me embaracé.

Al recibir la noticia Shan se alegró al saber que iba a ser padre, lo cual fue un alivio y una alegría para mi, ya que creí que me iba a dejar sola.

Pero mis padres no reaccionaron muy bien: mi madre me dejó de hablar y mi padre, furioso, me corrió de la casa, impidiéndome regresar y hasta se cambió de trabajo con tal de no verme jamás, estaba muerta para ellos.

Me mudé junto a Shan cerca del palacio de jade, para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo y que no se me hiciera tarde, aunque me preocupaba lo que iba a decir como excusa cuando me vieran con la panza crecida, pero todo a su tiempo.

A las únicas a quienes les conté de mi embarazo, fueron a Tigresa y a Víbora, quienes me comprendieron y me ofrecieron apoyo, por lo que lloré de la felicidad y desde ese momento empezó mi odisea a través de mi embarazo, lleno de vómitos, antojos, cambios de humor y demás cosas.(uy, si que fue mucho XD) Dándole al pobre de Shan mucho trabajo.

Entrenaba cada vez más duro, hasta que tuve 5 meses de embarazo y dejé de hacerlo para no causarle daño al bebé, y durante ese tiempo, alegando una enfermedad muy grave, me ausente del trabajo, siendo Shan quien me suplía en mis horas extra y demás.

No me esperaba que, el tan esperado ansiado guerrero Dragón, de quien había oído desde que era pequeña, resultara Xiao Po, el panda que trabajaba en los fideos chinos, junto a mi madre, pero bueno, todo es posible, no?, ver para creer, según un antiguo dicho.

Su entrenamiento fue duro, yo lo veía, con una capa puesta para que no me reconocieran, y cuando llegó Tai Long yo tenía aun 8 meses de embarazo, Shan me ayudó a evacuar hasta que Po lo venció y pudimos regresar al valle en paz, por el momento, nunca se sabía cuando un nuevo villano querría algo con el Valle de la Paz.

Po fue oficialmente un maestro del Kung Fu, y me alegré mucho por el, digo, quien no lo estaría?. En especial Tigresa, quien desarrolló sentimientos románticos hacia Po, siendo yo la única en darme cuenta y guardando el secreto, como le prometí cuando le dije lo que sabía.

Ya había nacido mi bebé, a la cual llamamos Draki, cuando Shen, un pavo real albino, llegó para destruir el Kung Fu, para entonces yo ya había vuelto a trabajar y les ayudé con algunos planes para derrotarlo, Shan y yo planeamos casarnos para cuando esto terminara, para mi alegría total.

Po descubrió su verdadero origen y derrotó, de nuevo, a Shen, pero no todo fue felicidad, ya que Shan, con tal de protegernos a Draki y a mi, se sacrificó, muriendo cuando un cañón le disparó en el pecho, lloré su muerte por una semana entera, íbamos a casarnos y ahora ese sueño jamás se hará realidad, siempre me pasa lo peor a mi, porque?.

Fue el funeral, y, con dolor, seguí mi vida, dedicada al Kung Fu, mi empleo en el palacio de jade y a mi querida hija, una bebé de unos meses, quien será criada sin padre, pero a la cual le brindaré todo mi amor y dedicación, yo se que lo va a necesitar, no quiero que sufra lo que yo, cuando perdí mi hogar y a mi familia entera, por Shan, criaré a mi hija, y le enseñare a defenderse. Una pequeña con ojos naranjas y escamas color blanco, como las mías, pero los ojos de su padre, los míos eran violetas, Draki, te daré lo que jamás tuve: amor.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**TIEMPO PRESENTE...**

(POV general)

Habían transcurrido ya exactamente 5 años desde entonces, Draki era una niña dragón de 5 años, juguetona, divertida, linda e inocente, Drakón había seguido con su empleo en el palacio de jade, solo que ahora le pagaban mejor y con el dinero compraba lo que necesitaban para vivir.

Ese día debía ir al palacio de jade, era domingo, pero iban a entrenar horas extra, por lo que necesitaban al personal, por asi decirlo, no quería dejar a su hija sola, asi que decidió que la llevaría con ella. Por lo que dejó el desayuno listo, además de sus capas y el quipo que necesitaba en el trabajo, y luego fue a despertar a su hija, dándole los buenos días.

Draki, contenta de que su mamá la despertara, le dio un abrazo y luego se acicaló las escamas, para después ir a desayunar con su mamá, la cual apenas comía, recordando que ese mismo día, pero hace 5 años, Shan murió por el balazo de un cañón.

-mami estas bien?-le preguntó Draki

-eh?, ah, si, si Draki-respondió Drakón

-me llevaras contigo al trabajo?-lavando su plato

-claro, te lo prometí, pero debes portarte bien-le dijo, poniéndose la capa.

-ok!-corriendo a su cuarto.

Observó a su hija irse y se acordó de cuando ella tenía su mima edad y era asi de inocente, ah, como pasaba el tiempo. Tocaron el timbre y se dio cuenta de que era el cartero, quien traía una carta para ella, firmó de recibido y luego la tomo, cerrando la puerta, leyó de quien era y se sorprendió, y se enojo un poco, al saber que era una carta de sus hermanas.

_Hola Drakón:_

_No nos hemos visto ni hablado en mucho tiempo, como has estado?, te hubiéramos hablado, o mandado una carta antes, pero padre nos vigilaba y venia a vernos casi cada semana, imposible, pero ahora que podemos queremos decirte que como te extrañamos iremos a visitarte, estas de acuerdo?._

_Sabemos que sigues trabajando en el palacio de jade, entrenas?. Ya tiene que no nos vemos, perdónanos si no pudimos estar ahí para apoyarte cuando paso todo, pero por eso vamos a verte, queremos verte en persona, y saber como te ha ido, es cierto que viste a Tai Long y a Shen?, uau!._

_Atte. Dranila y Drinali._

Se alegró mucho al saber que irían a verla, pero a la vez se puso nerviosa, que haría si de repente sus hermanas se aparecieran de la nada?, habría muchas preguntas, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, recogió sus cosas y se aseguró de no haber dejado nada, luego llegó al cuarto de Draki y la encontró sujetando un cuchillo con funda en su cintura, y poniéndose la capa.

La ayudó a terminar de alistarse y luego salieron de la casa, como Draki aun no sabía volar muy bien, Drakón la tomó en sus brazos y fue volando hasta el palacio de jade, aterrizando en la entrada suavemente y poniendo a su hija a un lado de ella, sujetando bien sus cosas y entrando, al fin.

Al entrar se encontraron con Shifu, quien al ver a Draki frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, solamente le dio instrucciones sobre lo que debía hacer, mirándola con una advertencia en los ojos que Drakón no fue capaz de decir de que era, pero si que los 5 furiosos ya estaban entrenando, luego de eso, se fue a meditar un poco.

Drakón, aun algo confundida, tomó de la mano a Draki y la llevó al salón de entrenamientos, y ahí fue cuando los vio por primera vez, en verdad, que eran magníficos, sobre todo Tigresa, quien hacía movimientos veloces y nunca fallaba, saludando a Draki disimuladamente cuando la vio.

Drakón les había dicho a los demás que era su hermanita, únicamente Víbora y Tigresa sabían la verdad, ya que no quería que la trataran mal o la despidieran por haber tenido una hija en un momento para nada adecuado. Los demás la vieron y decidieron parar un rato para saludarlas.

-hola Drakón, como estas Draki?-saludó Mono.

-hola, muy bien-dijeron ambas al unísono.

-quieres entrenar con nosotros?-le preguntó Grulla.

-no, gracias, debo cuidarla y limpiar-dijo, ocultando su emoción.

-bueno, es genial que estés aquí Drakón-la saludo Po, abrazándola.

Tigresa, al ver la acción, no pudo evitar gruñir, afortunadamente nadie más que Draki se dio cuenta, sonriendo, ya que, a pesar de tener 5 años, sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Po. Drakón, luego de verlos irse para entrenar, empezó con sus labores, barriendo, sacudiendo y reparando el equipo que estuviera roto.

Draki le ayudó un poco, poniendo atención a lo que no entendía para cuando fuera mayor, aunque d vez en cuando se distraía con los movimientos y ruidos del entrenamiento, varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse y de cortarse con algo, pero Drakón le llamó la atención y ya estuvo todo listo, en apariencia.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que, de repente, Tigresa le dio un golpe muy fuerte a una columna de madera, destrozándola y enviando pedazos hacia donde se encontraba Draki. Drakón, sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que hacia, de inmediato dio un par de volteretas y se colocó enfrente de su hija, golpeando todos los pedazos, tirándolos al suelo, y abrazando a su hija, quien había empezado a llorar.

-shhh, hija, todo esta bien, la tranquilizo.

-creí que me iba a morir-le dijo, asustada

-no, eso no pasará-dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hace rato Shifu había entrado a supervisar el entrenamiento, y se quedó muy sorprendido cuando Drakón uso kung fu y además llamó a la pequeña su hija, cuando les había dicho que era su hermana, que pasaba en realidad ahí?.

Los 5 furiosos y Po se le quedaron viendo, incrédulos de lo que acababa de pasar, desviando la vista cuando Drakón volteo a ver si ellos estaban viendo, al no ser asi(incrédula XD) tomó a su pequeña, la cargó y les dijo que debía ir a revisar que no se le hubiera incrustado una astilla.

Al llegar a casa la revisó, sonriendo cuando comprobó que estaba bien y que ya se le había pasado el susto, poniéndole un plato de fideos, y luego salió del cuarto donde la había dejado y se puso a volver a entrenar, haciendo una mueca cuando notó que se le enterró un pedazo mediano en su mano, se lo quitó y luego se vendó la mano.

Tocaron el timbre, y, sorprendida, fue a abrir la puerta y, casi le da un infarto cuando vio a los 5 furiosos, a Po y a Shifu, quienes la miraban a su vez, la mayoría(Tigresa y Víbora no) furiosos y sintiéndose traicionados, Shifu dio un paso al frente y la miró, decepcionado.

-Drakón, debemos hablar.

continuará...

que les pareció la versión mejorada?, comenten plis y sugieran!


End file.
